Chapter 674:Booking Chip
Booking Chip is the 1st chapter of Doraemon Volume 36. Summary A new movie has come out and Nobita wants to go watch it with Shizuka, but first he has multiple obstacles to overcome. Plot Nobita is standing in line after several friends waiting to play Suneo's newest game. However, the gathering is quickly interrupted when Gian makes his appearance and breaks through the line to play the game. On his way home, Nobita runs into Shizuka and her father coming back from the theater without much satisfaction as the ticket line for the newest movie is too long. As Nobita suggests Shizuka to try again by going to the movie with him, Dekisugi appears and inform the two that his father has just bought the VHS of the movie and is going to play it at his house which he invites them to join, causing Shizuka to jump up in joy and agree while Nobita choosing to decline and mumble over to himself about the ruined date. Nobita then decides to go to the Open Lot to take a nap, only to see his favorite spot being taken by a unnamed man, forcing him to cancel his plan. At home, Nobita voices his anguish to Doraemon about everything that went wrong, with Doraemon comforting him and suggesting that they should watch a baseball match together, much to Nobita worry that someone will sure to interrupt their time. Sure enough, Nobisuke rushes into the room and changes the program to news. Now understanding Nobita's misery, Doraemon brings out "Booking Chip" which grants the user the access to anything it is placed on as well as giving a favorable outcome to them. Doraemon uses the chip on the television, causing a telephone call addressing to Nobisuke which Tamako calling her husband to pick it up. After they finish watching the match, Doraemon lets Nobita borrow the gadget to turn his bad day around for the better. Nobita first goes to the Empty Lot to check out the pipes and sees that the man is still sleeping on it. After being scared by him, Nobita uses the chip on the pipes, causing the man to leave the place for urgent reason and allowing Nobita to enjoy a good short napping. Next, Nobita visits Suneo who is still forced by Gian to lend his game to him. Using the chip once again, Nobita causes Gian's mother to appear and drag her son off to continue his duty of looking after the shop, allowing him to finally play Suneo's game with the latter telling him to return it back to him after finishing. Shortly afterward, Nobita runs into Shizuka who informs him that Dekusugi's VHS player has broken down before they could watch the VHS. Hearing this turn of event, Nobita suggests Shizuka to go to the theater with him, only for Dekisugi to appear to inform that his father has fixed the VHS player. Not wanting his date to be ruined again, Nobita blows the chip on Shizuka, causing Dekisugi's father to appears and inform them that the VHS player has broken down again. Shizuka then remembers that it's now time for her piano lesson, only for her mother to appear and inform her that the piano teacher has just called today lesson off, allowing Nobita to finally take Shizuka to the theater. Though there're still many visitors at the theater and no seat is available, once Nobita uses the chip on the ticket window all the visitors immediately leave the place in satisfaction. Nobita and Shizuka then enjoys the evening together, being able to watch the movie of that round by themselves without any form of distraction. Characters (in order of appearances) * Nobita Nobi * Suneo Honekawa * Yasuo * Haruo * Takeshi Gouda * Shizuka Minamoto * Shizuka's father * Hidetoshi Dekisugi * Doraemon * Nobisuke Nobi * Tamako Nobi * Dekisugi's father * Shizuka's mother Gadgets used * Booking Chip Gallery Trivia * First appearance of Dekisugi's father. References Category:Chapters centered around Nobita Category:Chapters centered around Shizuka